Anna's Change of Heart
by MiDoRiwInD-cHan
Summary: Tamao suddenly told Anna something that may forever break Anna's heart. But Yoh comforted her even though he didn't know what Anna was sad about. (AxY)


Anna suddenly felt a guilty feeling when Tamao, the girl who loves Yoh, told her that she should have never came to Yoh, if the only thing she would do is order and torture him. It struck Anna so much that she ran home as fast as she could.

At the front door Yoh was waiting for Anna to return. He was kind of worried because Anna left without any word.

Anna saw him. Yoh saw her. He tried to stop her way but he wasn't able to, seeing her eyes filled with tears. He heard her ran up the stairs, into her room and slammed the door behind her.

Yoh ran towards Anna's room. He tried to gather his strength to barge in. But Anna's gentle sobs prevented him from doing so. Instead, he asked everyone if they had noticed or said anything to Anna. Even the coldest of hearts won't be able to stand against his eyes full of worry and despair for Anna.

Fortunately for Tamao, she was out of town, guilty for what she said to Anna.

That night Anna didn't exactly cry herself to sleep. She went to the regular star-gazing spot for her and Yoh. He was there. Thinking.

"Yoh…"

It was so softly spoken. But still Anna was still the one who said it so Yoh heard it clearly.

"Anna?" Yoh said as he ran towards her. He encircled his arms around her and with a caring voice asked, "Are you okay, Anna? Did anyone hurt you or anything? Please tell me…"

Anna pulled away and, again, with tears in her eyes said, "Yoh… I'm so sorry…" She quickly left the spot and went straight to her room.

Yoh was left there, wondering. Wanted everything to go back to normal.

Meanwhile, Anna was also thinking. _This can't go on like this. I'll… I'll… do something about it._

The following day…

Anna woke up very early. She wiped her newly wept tear. A fake smile came out of her lips then she said, "Torture?" That made her sadder.

She stood up and went straight to her closet. She took out the same outfit and changed.

She walked down the stairs thinking about her plans for the day. With no particular reason she went straight to the kitchen. Suddenly she thought of a plan that may change Tamao's point of you about her.

She took out a knife and started making breakfast. Soon, her task was finished. Just in time when she heard a very loud noise as if a stampede.

"Oh no! Oh no! I'm late! Anna might be up any minute!"

_Yoh!_

As Yoh entered the kitchen, both were deeply surprised.

It took a lot of time before one of them came to her senses. "Y-Yoh… I prepared breakfast.

A look of disappointment washed into Yoh's face. "I woke up early to make you breakfast."

_Yoh… _ A giggle came out of her lips.

"What's so funny?" Yoh asked in confusion.

Anna didn't answer. Instead she continued fixing their breakfast.

Anna 's POV

I can't believe Yoh woke up this early to prepare me breakfast. He has never done this before.

"Can I at least help you?" Yoh said.

Normal POV

Yoh took the knife out of Anna's hand and started chopping garlic. Meanwhile Anna was staring at him. Yoh noticed this and strangely blushed. Anna blushed as well.

Taking eggs in her hand, Anna started cooking. It seemed like an angel was in the kitchen. Or so it seemed for Yoh. Ren and the gang were watching them from afar.

"What are they doing?" Horo Horo thought.

They were all engulfed with surprise for Anna NEVER cooks breakfast.

Yoh's POV

What's the matter with me? I can't look at Anna straightly. Aside from Anna being sweet enough to cook me breakfast, she smiled and giggled at me. I never thought that would happen in a thousand years or so.

Anna's POV

Yoh's acting pretty strange around me. It seems as if he couldn't face me clearly or something. Did I do anything weird?

I sense a presence around.

Normal POV

"Hey! No pushing!" Ren whispered.

Manta woke up from his sleep and went down for he was in charge for breakfast.

"Hey guys! Why are all standing outside the kitchen?" Manta asked

Horo Horo and theothers were signaling Manta to keep quiet.

"I SAID IT!" Anna yelled on the top of her lungs.

She then shut the door.

"Anna… Why don't you just let them join us?" Yoh asked grinning.

"Baka… They'll just disturb us…" Anna's hair covered her eyes.


End file.
